Pregnancy-the Second Chapter
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Here's what you asked for- A sequel to the story "Truth Revealed"!
1. Chapter 1

Okay- so the Pregnancy story is one of my favorites, and I just couldn't let it go! So here it is- A SEQUEL! Just to let you knwo there wont be a new chapter everyday because I have freaking FINALS. GRRRRRR.

Moses had found out about Hazel's pregnancy a mere 24 hours ago. When they got home, Moses couldn't sleep-his thoughts prevented him from getting any rest at all.

'I _'m going to be a father...'_

 _' Surely I'm dreaming, right?'_

 _'What will she look like?'_

 _'Will she look more like me or Hazel?'_

 _'What month will she be born in?"_

 _"February.'_

 _'I wonder what she's doing right now..."_

Moses kept thinking all though the night, until about 7 am. He gets up to find Hazel looking out the window.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Moses says, full of affection.

"Good morning, Moses," Hazel says before turning back to the window.

"You're thinking about something," Moses says, crossing his arms behind his head.

" Just the baby. What she'll look like. I've been trying to imagine her, but its not really working."

"Do you have an ultrasound picture?" Moses asks.

"Yeah, actually. I'll go get it." Hazel gets up to go get the picture.

' _don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!'_ Moses mentally tells himself.

But by the time Moses sees the picture, it's already too late.

"No no no, Moses, don't be sad! You can barely see anything anyway!"

"I know but...she's just so...tiny and beautiful." Moses says, still crying.

"Woah..." Hazel says, jumping a bit.

"What's wrong?" Moses asks with a face full of worry and concern.

Hazel guides his hand to her tummy.

"I don't feel any..."

Moses is interrupted by the tiniest movement. He looks at Hazel with large brown eyes that threaten to cry again.

"I've noticed that she only moves when you talk, Moses. She loves her daddy already!" Hazel laughs.

Moses cries again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Talking with Ramses~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, everything is going well?" Ramses asks. They are sitting on the patio.

"Yeah, so far. It's just that-I'm being more emotional than Hazel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Yesterday, I saw an ultrasound of her...And then, I felt her move. The experience was already overwhelming, but then, Hazel says that the baby only kicks when I talk." Moses says, biting his lip to insure the tears don't return.

"Holy crap..."

"I know-Wait. Normally, you tease me for stuff like this...Why'd you stop?" Moses asks.

"That's what I was going to tell you about." Ramses says, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm all ears." Moses says, leaning forward in the chair.

"I'm not sure how to put this..."

"Come on, Ramses, Just spit it out! I'm sure I can take it."

"Uh, well... Miranda is pregnant too."

Moses' jaw drops.

"Oh my God..." Moses falls back against the chair, almost passing out.

"Ha, that's what I said, too."

Moses hugs Ramses tightly.

"Tell me what happened, Ramses!" Moses says.

*Flashback*

_  
"Can you believe this, Miranda?" Ramses asks.

"Yes, actually." Miranda says, taking a seat on the couch.

"What? How?"

"Her instant change of eating habits, mood, all of that good stuff. Plus, she acted like she was hiding something."

"It's impossible to hide things from you, isn't it?" Ramses asks with a smile.

"Almost impossible. Hazel actually managed to hide my birthday present from me for a solid 72 hours once when we were twelve. I was pretty impressed."

"Where did she hide it?" Ramses was looking for ideas.

"In a bag of dog food."

Ramses laughs.

"Speaking of which, I have to go get something." Miranda gets up.

She is gone for about five minutes. She then comes back with a large blue box and sits it on Ramses' lap.

He looks at her, confused.

"Open it!" She says, joyfully.

Ramses opens it. Inside, there is a note, written in blue writing.

'Hi, Daddy! I can't wait to meet you in February!'

Beside it, there is a blue pacifier and rattle.

Ramses looks at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"I'm pregnant," Miranda says proudly.

Ramses picks her up and dances with her. Then, he puts her down.

"Oh my God..." Ramses says. "I'm going to be a father."

"Congrats to us!" Miranda says, laughing.

Ramses just hugs her again as he takes it all in.

_End Flashback_

"Wow," Moses says.

"I know," Ramses says, smiling again.

"So-we are going to be fathers?" Moses asks.

"Gee, I don't know Moses. What do you think?"

"If our kids end up anything like you or Hazel, the world is in trouble."

"We aren't that bad," Ramses smirks.

"Let's see," Moses says. "You threw a turtle into a lake, You flushed my goldfish down the toilet, and Hazel almost set me on fire."

"Almost! You were way too close to those fireworks, Moses. And that turtle was just fine."

"He was _not!_ That was a tortoise, Ramses! It couldn't swim!" Moses says.

"Well how was I supposed to know that! I was...nine!" Ramses says.

"That poor tortoise probably had a family..." Moses says, thinking of the baby again. "And so did my goldfish!"

"That fish was older than dirt."

"He was not! You flushed him because mom grounded you for having girls over without permission!" Moses says, laughing.

"For the eightieth time, Moses! We were _studying!_ "

"Ha, studying." Moses remarks.

"We were!"

" I'm only stating the facts. Or should I say...the facts of life?"

" _ **MOSES!"**_ Ramses tries to hit his brother, but Moses dodges it.

"Woah, no need to be hostile, Ramses!" Moses says, cracking up.

Suddenly, Ramses thinks of something.

"At least I wasn't jumping out of windows for underage girls."

"Well, at least when I say studying with Miranda, I literally mean studying with Miranda."

"At least people don't have to worry about me jumping out of windows to see Hazel in hopes of knocking her up."

"People don't have to worry about me knocking her up now!" Moses says.

"You already did!" Ramses laughs.

"...I forgot." Moses says.

The two brothers share a laugh, just like they used to when they were little.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy :O so the last chapter had a bit of deja vu, am I right? :) Anyway, in this chapter, Moses and Ramses will tell Tuya... Good luck with that, bros! Anyway, here we go- ch.2!

"Ramses, Moses !" Tuya says, greeting her oldest sons at the door and ushering him in.

"Hi, Mom," they say, walking inside.

"Your father will be back later... they will be staying extra late for a meeting at work." Tuya says.

"Well, Mom...what I wanted to talk to you about was-"

"Oh No, Ramses! Are you sick? You look pale; what's troubling you?" Tuya asks, getting up and putting her hand to Ramses forehead.

"I'm not troubled...just still in shock." Ramses explains.

"About what?"

"Well...Yesterday, Miranda told me..."

"Go on, Ramses, I hate suspense!" Tuya says, getting impatient.

"Shes...uh..." Ramses says.

" _Ramses!"_

" **Pregnant!"** Ramses blurts.

"W-what?"

"Miranda's pregnant, and it's a boy."

Tuya screams.

" _ **AHHHHHHH!**_ This is amazing, Ramses! I've wanted to be a grandmother for so long! _Even though it makes me feel old..._ "

Tuya hugs him tightly.

"Uh, there's one more thing..." Moses says.

"And what's that, future uncle?" Tuya says with a smile.

"Well, Ramses is going to be an uncle too."

Tuya looks at him, confused.

"Hazel is pregnant too, Mom." Moses says.

Tuya gets serious.

"Is this a joke?" Tuya asks. "Because your father won't be happy if-"

"Mom, we wouldn't joke about this!" Ramses laughs.

"...You wouldn't?" Tuya says, remembering all the jokes the brothers have played.

Both boys shake their heads in unison.

"Oh, my boys..." Tuya says, hugging them both and crying.

"Congratulations, sons." Seti says, standing in the doorway with a warm smile.

"Dad, how much of that did you hear?" Moses asks.

"Enough to know how proud I am of both of you." Seti says as he walks over to the boys.

"Thanks, Dad," Moses says, looking down and blushing.

"Thank you," Ramses says, standing tall and proud.

"Do you know the genders?" Seti asks.

"Mine will be a boy," Ramses says.

"Moses! You never told me." Tuya says.

"It's a-" Moses is interrupted.

"No, let me guess...It's...a boy also, right?" Tuya says.

"Haha, no Mom, it's a girl." Moses laughs.

"It's a good thing it's not a boy, Moses," Seti says.

"Why?" Asks Tuya.

"Because if he was as short as you, we would have had a problem." Seti laughs.

Poor Moses is 5'9 while the rest of them are at least six feet.

Ramses mocks Moses by laughing.

"I'm not that _short!"_

"Yes, you are!" Ramses says as he and Seti laugh.

"Boys, that's enough! I hope his daughter is short. She'll be cuter that way." Tuya says, resting her arm on Moses' head.

Moses smiles at his mother as his brother and father continue to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Cool last chapter, right? So...in this chapter... Another talk between Moses and Ramses...they will be discussing names :)

"I just noticed something, Ramses!" Moses says.

"What?" Ramses says, turning down the tv.

"I've thought of the perfect name for Mini Hotdog!"

Ramses cracks up.

"What's so funny?" Moses asks.

"Mini Hotdog?" Ramses asks, practically in tears over the name.

"Hazel found it pretty funny when I called her hotdog instead of Hazel, so now the baby will be called mini hotdog until we can figure out a name... But I just thought of a pretty one!"

"Taco?" Ramses says.

"Very funny, like I'm going to let my daughter live through her life with a name like that." Moses says, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Moses! I'm just kidding! Tell me the name."

"Anne Bradley." Moses says.

"That's...actually a good idea! Hazel should like it."

"I hope so..."

_Later that Day..._

"Moses...I've been looking for names all freaking day, but all of these suck!" Hazel groans.

"Well...I actually thought of one earlier today..." Moses says, running his hand through his hair.

"Tell me!"

"Um..." Moses is afraid she'll say she doesn't like it.

"Come on! I really wanna hear it!"

"Anne Bradley." Moses says.

Hazel breaks into tears and hugs Moses.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

"Moses...that name is perfect!" Hazel says, dancing around.

Moses smiles.

"Hey, wait!"

"Yes?" Hazel says.

"No dancing, you might hurt the baby!" Moses says, growing concerned of Anne Bradley's tiny life.

Hazel cracks up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey... so this chapter will be about Moses telling Hazel's brother, Lucas. Lucas looks just like the tattooed version of Aladdin (Google it) And like all my other stories, Moses is not wearing a wig. Also, Lucas is 17. Enough of my talking! Here's ch.4!

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?" Lucas asks, sitting in the chair across from Moses.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure how to put this," Moses says. This is a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"What is it about?"

' _perfect,_ ' Thought Moses.

"Your sister."

"My _sister?_ Oh God, did she accidentally set the tv on fire again?" Lucas asks.

Moses laughs. He loves talking to Lucas because he can learn things about Hazel she would never tell him herself.

"No."

"Does it have anything at all to do with me?" Lucas asks.

"You're going to be an uncle," Moses says, smiling.

Lucas is quiet for a minute.

"So...my sister is pregnant?"

"Yes, and it's a little girl. Named Anne Bradley." Moses says, thinking of the baby.

"Wow, this is..." Tears come to Lucas' eyes.

"You okay?" Moses asks.

"Yeah! Yeah, It just...hit me."

"Just wait until you feel her kick for the first time." Moses says, smiling.

"Hey Moses?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is kinda of wierd, but can I have a hug?" Lucas asks, running his hand through his hair nervously.

The two bugs hug.

"Congratulations, sister-knocker upper," Lucas jokes, making Moses horribly uncomfortable.

"Uh, Thanks?" Moses says as they sit down again.

"I think that Anne Bradley will look like a supermodel," Lucas says.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Have you seen my sister? She's really hot," Lucas jokes, just to make Moses angry.

Moses gives Lucas a filthy look.

"Just kidding! Come on, Moses, I wouldn't steal my sister from you!"

* * *

"So, how did Lucas take it?" Hazel asks.

"Pretty good, what about your parents?"

"Better than I thought, but my mom says not to eat popcorn because she doesn't want the baby addicted to salt like me," Hazel laughs.

"I haven't thought about that..." Moses says. He doesn't want his little girl to have anything unhealthy.

"Don't worry, Moses! She won't be addicted to salt."

"No, it's not that, it's just that...I don't want you eating anything unhealthy during the pregnancy."

"Ugh, alright...I'll try to eat healthier...for Anne Bradley." Hazel says, annoyed.

"Aww, thanks, sweetheart...I promise you won't regret this."

"Oh, and one more thing, Moses."

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"Nice to meet you, hungry! I'm Moses," Moses jokes.

"God, and the dad jokes begin," Hazel says, leaving the room happily.

"Get used to it, Hazel and Anne Bradley!" Moses laughs.

Meanwhile, the tiny little embryo moves at the sound of her father's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter will center around Miranda and Hazel,because they haven't had their own chapter yet. I am making this up as I go, so I don't have a description for ya :/

"I'm still in shock over this, Hazel," Miranda says, facepalming.

"Hold up, you're not happy?"

"Of course! I'm still in shock, though. How has Moses been taking it?"

"Uh, he's been...different." Hazel says, playing with her ponytail.

"Elaborate please?"

"Well, he kind of lost it when he discovered that the baby only kicks when she hears his voice."

"Awww! You're going to make me cry, Hazel!" Miranda says.

"What about Ramses?"

"He's been really gentle, and won't tease me anymore."

"Gentle?" Hazel asks, confused.

"Yep- he hugs me a lot more, and its very gentle- as if I'm made of glass."

"Oh," Hazel says.

"I've been spying on Ramses and Moses, too," Miranda says.

"Whaaaat? What have you heard?" Hazel says, leaning forward.

"Well...Moses said that...nevermind."

"No no! You've got to tell me!"

"Okay, fine! Moses is afraid you'll get hurt." Miranda says, defeated.

"Ha! What's new?" Hazel jokes.

"No. Like, _really_ afraid. He told Ramses that he wouldn't forgive himself if you or the baby got hurt."

"Again, what's new? Typical Moses."

Miranda doesn't say anything.

"Now that you mention it, he has been a bit, clingy...I tripped over a shoe and he flew over and caught me in no time."

"Ramses has been the same way...No more peanut butter, no more chips, no more chocolate, none of the good stuff!"

"Let me cry you a river of root beer." Hazel jokes.

Miranda rolls her eyes.

"Moses seems happy, though!" Miranda says.

"He is! He talks to Anne Bradley when he thinks I'm asleep." Hazel laughs.

"What does he say?"

"Hello, I love you, describing what we look like, telling her about his day, and even playing music." Hazel says.

"Funny, Ramses does the same thing. He tells the baby about all the pranks he's pulled, tells him about Seti and Tuya, you and Moses-something about a goldfish..."

Hazel laughs.

"I'm just afraid she will look more like Moses than me-that would totally suck." Hazel says.

"I know that my son will look like Ramses, there's no doubt about it!" Miranda laughs.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Ha, are you kidding?"

"Maybe he will be the perfect mix of you both!" Hazel says, optimistic.

"Doubt it."

"Good God, woman! Do you know how much of a fun-police you can be?" Hazel says.

"You say that again, your face will end up on the side of a milk carton." Miranda says.

"Well, at least my face won't make the milk go rotten." Hazel jokes.

The girls play around and hit each other.


	6. Chapter 6

:p

Moses is sitting down thinking when Hazel comes through the door with two handfuls of groceries.

"I'm back!"

"Hi, girls! Let me help you both." Moses says, cheerfully.

"Huh? Uh, it's just me, Moses,"

" _And_ Anne Bradley," Moses says, taking the groceries from her.

Hazel laughs.

"I forgot."

Moses begins putting things up.

"So, did anything interesting happen to you today?" Hazel asks.

"Well, Ramses broke his ankle, and I got to watch my mom yell at him." Moses laughs.

"Why was she yelling?"

"Ramses apparently cursed out a nurse for twisting his foot."

"Don't laugh, but... I was a cheerleader, and was dropped a few times."

Moses chuckles.

"Moses!" Hazel gives him a dig in the arm.

"Ha, okay, i'm sorry, sweetheart." He gives her a hug.

"Thank you. Also, why don't you tell me what happened to your goldfish?"

"No."

"Just tell me! I won't laugh, I promise!"

"Fine...My mom grounded Ramses for having girls over without permission. He had to stay in his room for three weeks with no tv or anything like that, so I decided to tease him. All I said was 'ladykiller', and he got so mad he flushed my fish down the toilet."

Hazel laughs.

"Hey, you promised!"

"I couldn't help it! I can just imagine the look on your face when the fish was in the toilet!" Hazel keeps laughing.

"Haha, very funny." Moses says.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you what happened to me earlier this morning, Moses!" Hazel says.

"It better not have anything to do with a fish." Moses jokes, secretly mad at Ramses about the fish all over again.

"No! I took a beach ball to the stomach!" Hazel says.

"You **_what_**?" Moses says, thinking of tiny Anne Bradley.

"Yeah."

Moses is quiet.

"Moses?"

" _ **We have to go to the hospital Hazel! She might be hurt!"**_

"She's fine! I already went. They said she is just fine, and to be more careful." Hazel says.

"Are you _sure?_ " Moses asks, rubbing Hazel's stomach.

"Positive."

Moses kisses Hazel, then her stomach.

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry! Just got back from vacation, sorry I haven't been able to write :3 I'm still alive and I promise that I love y'all and will keep writing!

* * *

"Ramses, how did this happen?" Miranda asks a tired and pain-stricken Ramses on the couch.

"I uh, tripped over something." Ramses says, obviously lying.

"No, you didn't. You didn't break your ankle just by tripping. Tell me what happened!"

"Okay...but don't laugh!"

"No promises," Miranda smiles.

"Good enough. Do you remember when you said it was impossible to walk in heels?"

"Uh, yes?..."

"Well...I tried to prove you wrong." Ramses says, looking at the ground.

Miranda snorts.

"Ha! Tripped over something..."

"I _did_! Except... It was my own feet."

"What did you tell the doctor?" Miranda says, still struggling not to laugh.

"I told him that I stepped on the shoe and rolled my ankle."

"Wait until our kid hears about this," Miranda laughs.

"You'd better not tell him!"

"Oh, I'm going to tell him alright," Miranda begins. "And what happened between you and that nurse?"

"She twisted my ankle on purpose when I told her that I wouldn't leave you for her," Ramses explains.

"So you cursed her out? In front of _everyone?_ " Miranda asks.

"Every word in the book."

"Aww, Ramses! That was so sweet of you to do that for me!"

"Yeah, unfortunately I found out a minute later my mother was in the hallway with Moses."

"She couldn't have gotten that mad...right?" Miranda says.

"Wrong."

* * *

_Que the Flashback_

* * *

" _ **RAMSES!**_ " Tuya screeches from the doorway.

"Mom?" Ramses says, afraid.

Tuya comes in, brings Moses, and slams the door.

"How _Dare_ you curse like that in public? Have you lost your mind?" Tuya hisses under her breath.

"Yeah, Ramses!" Moses teases.

" _Hush, Moses!"_ Tuya says.

"She hurt me on purpose!"

"Ramses, she's a nurse! She wouldn't do that!" Tuya says.

"She **_would!_** If you were paying any real attention-"

" _Keep_ your voice down! I'm telling your father about this!"

Moses is dying of laughter.

"Father can't do anything! Im **23!"**

 **"** Yes he can! Your _**grounded!"**_

Moses loses it and can barely breathe when he sees the look on Ramses' face.

* * *

"So, you're grounded, basically?"

"Yep."

"That's not _so_ bad," Miranda says.

"Until my ankle gets better." Ramses says, shrugging.

"Well, I'll be happy to wait it out with you." Miranda says, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Mira- **_OW!_** "

Miranda accidentaly sat on his ankle.

"Whoops."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in desperate need of a cookie right now :/ Btw Hazel is three months now.

Hazel had gotten up before Moses because she was starving. However, when she saw the amount of dust on the ceiling fan, she quickly lost her appetite. She grabs the duster from the closet and accidentaly slams it.

"AH!" Moses wakes with a jolt in the other room form the sudden noise.

"What the..?" Moses looks beside him and discovers Hazel isn't there. He decides to look for her.

When Moses enters the room, Hazel is standing on the coffee table cleaning the fan with the duster.

"Good Morning, Sweet- **Wait a minute!"**

"Huh?" Hazel says in confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?" Moses half'shouts.

"Cleaning," Hazel responds, sarcastically.

"No no no! You can't do that!" Moses shouts.

"Moses...why are you yelling at me?" Hazel asks sadly, making Moses feel bad.

"I'm sorry...You just shouldn't be cleaning right now." Moses says, gently lifting her off the table.

"Why not?"

"You're pregnant!"

"That's funny. Last time I checked, pregnant didn't mean crippled." Hazel says, becoming upset.

"I don't mean it like that," Moses begins. "It's just that...I don't want you to be overworked,"

"Ohhhhh! I thought you meant that I was going to hurt Anne Bradley and you didn't care about me anymore."

"W-what? Where did you get that idea?" Moses says. He doesn't want her to feel this way- he sees her and the baby as equals.

"A Tv show- once the baby was born, Luna's husband didn't care about her anymore, only the baby. Whew! You had me scared for a moment."

"Well...You're the person I fell in love with...it's a different kind of love than the kind I have for Anne Bradley," Moses explains.

"I feel the same way about you, but can I at least make you breakfast?" Hazel asks.

"Nope."

"Crap."

"Hazel!" Moses exclaims.

"Si hermano?"

"No cursing, she could hear you!"

"Crap isn't a curse word, Momses,"

"Did you call me Momses?" Moses laughs.

"It means that you are being a great example of my mother,"

"Very funny...Hotdog."

Hazel cracks up.

* * *

"No, Miranda," Ramses says, holding a coke in his hand just out of Miranda's reach.

"Why not?" Miranda says, reaching for the soda.

"In case you didn't know, silly, you are _pregnant._ " Ramses says.

"One coke isn't going to hurt him," Miranda says. She is a huge fan of junk-food.  
" Yes, it will!"

"Come on, Ramses!"

"No,"

"You're hurting my feelings," Miranda says, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Mandie. It's for the best." Ramses says, throwing the can across the room at the trash can.

However, the can misses, and explodes on the ground.

"Uh..." Ramses stammers.

Miranda cracks up.

"Stop laughing so hard! You could hurt him!"

"Jr. will be fine, Ramses."

"We don't know...Wait...What did you just call him?"

"Ramses jr.," Miranda says. "Just a placeholder until we can think of- _**Woah!**_ "

Ramses lifts Miranda into the air.

"I love it! How did you think of that?" Ramses says, happy.

Miranda thinks of a clever idea.

"Hey! You could be making him dizzy!"

"Oh my God, you're right. I'm...I'm so sorry, son." Ramses says, hugging her stomach.  
"It's okay, Daddyses! He's just fine. I was only joking."

"Daddyses?"

"Yep, daddy Ramses, get it?"

"I don't know, but I kind of like it."


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter was funny, thanks to my older sister for coming up with Momses and Daddyses. In this chapter, Moses will be talking with his mother while Ramses talks with Miranda's mother. Also, kinda graphic detail from Tuya about Moses' birth.

* * *

"How's your wife, Moses?" Tuya asks. Her and Moses are sitting by the fountain, where Moses is looking at the fish.

"Who? Hazel?"

"Who else?" Tuya laughs.

"She's fine, I'm proud of her. For being a good future mother." Moses smiles.

"Well, I'm proud of her for not freaking out."

"What do you mean?" Moses snatches his hand back as a fish tries to bite it.

"Moses, I told you one-hundred times about those fish! Ramses tried to grab one when he was two and it bit the stink out of him!"

Moses laughs.

"But what do you mean by freaking out?"

"Think of all the pain she'll be in," Tuya begins. "I couldn't handle the pain you caused, Moses! I was almost hysterical."

"I'm...sorry, Mom," Moses says. He'd never thought about that.

"Oh, no. It's okay. It was all worth it when I got to see Ramses hold you, even though he dropped you a couple of times." Tuya jokes.

"Ramses dropped me?"

"Yes, and he used to drag you around by your feet. It was your father's fault. He told Ramses that you would be like a living teddy bear, and he would always drag his favorite teddy bear around by the feet."

"But...Is there any way to stop the pain?"

"It's called an epidural, and if she gets one in time, she won't be able to feel a thing." Tuya begins. "I decided not to have one, just because."

"You're...stronger than I thought...why didn't you have one?"

"So I could hear you say that. Also, I hate needles, and the needle goes into your back."

Moses shudders.

"And it has to reach inside your spinal cord, where the fluid is! Then-"

"Mom, I feel like I'm going to-"

"And the baby may be blue, but it's nothing to worry about! I remember seeing you. You were purple, almost my favorite color."

"Mom, seriously-"

Tuya continues.

"And the shoved the straw thing into your nose, and then your mouth, because you still had fluid in them. Then, they wiped you off because you were covered in blood. Afterwards-"

"Mom! I feel like I'm going to faint!"

"Oh, sorry. But don't worry. Hazel and Looly will be just fine." Tuya says, holding her youngest's face affectionately.

"Looly? Her name is Anne Bradley." Moses says, hugging his mother. For the hundredth time, he is shocked by how tall she is.

"Well, when Ramses saw you for the first time, he shouted Looly. To this day, no one is entirely sure who or what Looly is."

Moses laughs.

* * *

"So, how has she been, Ramses?" Miranda's mother, Amanda asks. They are sitting on the balcony, which is covered in way too many flowers.

"Great, actually."

"You sure? It seems like she would have had cravings for junk food."

"Well..."

Miranda's mother holds up a hand.

"I figured. Just make sure she doesn't hurt my grandson,"

"I promise. I'm going to protect Jr. from everything."

"Good. And keep an watchful eye on what products Miranda is using."

"Huh? Why?"

"You know how much hairspray my daughter can go through," Amanda begins. "I'm pretty sure we can trace the hole in the Ozone layer back to her bathroom."

"I'm confused..."

"A lot of household products- cleaning stuff, hairspray, all of it- can hurt Jr. Even if she only breathes it in. But putting it on her skin is a lot worse."

"God, I haven't thought about that." Ramses says, facepalming.

Amanda pats his shoulder.

"It's okay, she's your wife! She loves you and will listen to what you have to say...even though my daughter is notorious for not listening."

"So...Everything is a hazard?"

"No no no. Not everything. Just really strong chemicals...And tell her to get rid of those stupid knives!" Amanda says.

" _Knives_?" Ramses almost jumps out of his seat when he thinks of Jr. getting hold of a knife. "Oh, you mean the ones in the kitchen?"

"No. The ones she keeps behind the starfish in the picture frame. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but it's for her own good." Amanda says, hiding her face.

"Well, I'll take care of it," Ramses says. He plans to.


	10. Chapter 10

So... we find out that Miranda has a KNIFE COLLECTION? WHY DOES SHE HAVE IT? WILL RAMSES GO CRAZY? WILL MOSES BE ABLE TO...actually I don't want to spoil that :p By the way, the girls are at four months.

* * *

Ramses is shocked to find 5 tiny knifes in a cutout of the wall behind the starfish.

 _"Why does she have this?"_

 _"How long has she had these?"_

 _'What the heck are these for?"_

 _"Is she planning to kill me?"_

 _"No, she wouldn't do that...would she?"_

Soon enough, Miranda gets home from work at the office.

"I'm back, Ramses! You'll never guess what happened to me at work."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Well, people kept drinking Scott's drinks, so he put his name on EVERY SINGLE ONE. Then, he put 'if your name isn't Scott, don't touch my freaking cokes!"

"Well, I'm lucky I had the day off." Ramses says, getting up.

"Why is that?" Miranda says, taking her shoes off.

"Because if I didn't I would have never found...this!" Ramses says, taking the starfish off the wall.

"What...How did you...How did you find those?" Miranda says, backing up.

"It doesn't matter! I just need to know! Why are you planning to kill me?"

"No no no, Ramses. It's not what you think, I promise."

"Then _what_ is it?" Ramses says, setting the starfish on the coffee table.

"Do you remember when I was baby sitting that little boy for my friend?"

"Yes..."

"Well, he asked me to play on the computer."

"I'm listening," Ramses says, leaning on the wall.

"What I didn't expect to come in the mail a couple of days later was these. I figured I would just hide them away in case someone tried to hurt us." Miranda says.

"Oh, thank God. I thought you were planning to kill someone."

"I would only kill someone if they tried to hurt you or Jr.," Miranda explains.

Ramses gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love- What was that?" Ramses asks as he feels something push on his stomach.

"Jr. kicked again," Miranda begins. "He normally kicks when you hug me."

"Woah, I guess he likes me more then!" Ramses jokes, earning a kick in the shin from Miranda.

* * *

Earlier that day, Hazel suggested that it would be good for another ultrasound. Moses had asked Ramses to come. They had been sitting at the doctor's for over 30 minutes now, and Moses was becoming anxious.

"This is taking forever, Hazel!" Moses says tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's cool, Moses! The baby isn't getting any older."

"Yes, she is."

"You know what I mean," Hazel laughs.

"Swarovski?"

" _Finally._ " Moses says under his breath.

* * *

"Okay. So...she should come up any second." The older nurse says.

"I don't see jack." Hazel comments, causing Moses and Ramses to laugh.

"Yea, these machines could use an update." The nurse says, moving the little stick around.

Finally, the tiny baby appears on the screen.

"Look, Moses! It looks like she's waving at us!" Ramses laughs.

Moses can feel himself start to lose composure.

"*sniff*"

"Moses, don't do this." Hazel begins. "You're going to make me sad,"

"Yeah, Moses. You can do it, we all believe in-"

It's too late, as Moses has burst into tears.

"You." Ramses finishes.

"Oh, it's fine. A lot of daddies do this," The nurse reassures, handing Moses a box of tissues.

"I'm sorry...I just..." Moses says.

"Ok. You are four months pregnant, so all her little organs have formed and are functioning. We ran some tests, and she is perfectly healthy. She has all fingers and toes."

"Just out of curiosity, is there anyway to tell who she looks like more?" Hazel asks.

"No. But on a good note, she is becoming more of a little person everyday."

"Like what?" Ramses asks, holding Moses to his chest.

"Well, she can hear you. Make sure you talk to her. That way, when she's born she should be able to reconize your voice. Careful though, loud sounds can scare her. She's even developed her personality type."

"That's one of the coolest things I've ever-" Moses begins.

"Yikes!" Exclaims Hazel.

"What's wrong?" All three ask.

"Moses, you've got to talk more quietly! I get beat up every time you open your mouth!" Hazel laughs.

Moses cries again.

"Come on, Moses, lets go get you some fresh air and water." Ramses winces as he stands on his foot.

" But you're on crutches!" Moses says.

"I don't need them," Ramses says, helping Moses up.

"Thanks, Ramses." Moses says affectionately to his older brother.

"You're welcome. Anything to help my big, soft, sensitive teddy bear little brother." Ramses jokes.

Moses punches Ramses in the groin.

" **OW, DAMMIT!"**

"That was one adjective too many," Moses says with a clever look on his face.


End file.
